babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise, Fall, And Rise Of The Baby Boo Busters
Hiya everyone! O_OIdonotknow/Diego here. I am thinking of making a new series called "Discussions", where you can discuss a article people create and share your opinions. In this page, we will talk about the rise, fall, and rise of TBBB. Also, small warning here, The Fall will have some bad memories, so if you don't want flashbacks of them, don't read this page or avoid The Fall. The Rise The Baby Boo Busters was a small group that started slow, but grew rapidly. The first public member was a user named "Harleyquinnfan (Some numbers)". She left about a week after she joined. The second BBB member was galaxygal678, which fun fact, she is still in the group to this day (10/9/2018). Days after she joined, the group blasted up to about 60 members in a month! And it kept on growing it reached about 150 members in only 2 months. It was a success and people where friends. The group flew freely and reached about 400 in late August/early September. TheBiggestBabyBooFan and TheChubbyBabyBooFan where present at this time, but they where not a big deal and failed with their fights/games. The Fall Out of nowhere, fights starting breaking out of the cracks of the group wall. Old boo busters left, bad opinions started smashing in other people's heads, and members tried to resolve it, but it was no use. It happen for a LONG time (About 2 months), and was a disaster. My anxiety started to grow, and I though BBB will never be the same again. It was also when small words grew, known as "We Bust Baby Boos, Not Ourselves." A Rise Starts To Form In early October, I was going to shut down the group walls for the second time, until to my surprise, people stopped and apologized. It was both a relief and a miracle. Old boo busters started to return, and it was a great relief for the group in total. For once, The Baby Boo Busters was back to it's good old state again. The Future If I do make the "Discussions" Series, most of the articles would end in "The Future". Sadly, I think BBB will go on a deep downfall again. Yeah, there might be a fight or two, but there is two main reasons why I think BBB will fall again. The new Adopt And Raise Update, and the new ROBLOX Group Search Bar Update. Maybe both might need their own discussions, but here is a quick summary. The new Adopt And Raise update locks the main reason why I made the group. You can't bust boos anymore. Well, it does not lock it out completely if the baby boo is outside, but most baby boos would be in their houses with their "Mwa mwa's". The cloud trick does not work either, so for know their is no way of getting into boo's houses. The new ROBLOX Group Search update is something nobody really knows or talks about. Let's say you made a group called "Happy Donuts". Instead of searching it specifically, it will find groups that has "Yummy" or "Donuts", which would make you search thousand of groups. This kills of unpopular groups, since most groups searched have about a thousand members on them. This could slow down the rate of members in BBB. Both can be fixed though, so nothing should be too bad after all. Well, that was it. Discuss this topic in the comments if you want, and as always, have a nice century! BBB as a whole is a good community and when you think about it, it would not face problems with so much nice members! Thank you all for fixing BBB when it was in its fall. and thank you all for simply joining and having fun! :D